


度蜜月3

by Yoyoung



Category: Hikigaya Hachiman - Fandom, Totsuka Saika - Fandom, 戶塚彩加, 果然我的青春戀愛喜劇搞錯了, 比企谷 八幡
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	度蜜月3

在了今天度蜜月完結的夜晚，也在了家中休息的時候，八幡他就同了彩加他過了一個十分之好甜蜜的日子和時間的，八幡他就同了彩加他在了床上的休息一下，就给了八幡他就講：我现在要你，之後八幡他就用了手撫摸了彩加他的臉上吻了一下，之後彩加他就同了八幡他吻得越來越深，而彩加他就覺得同了八幡他做和吻也是十分之好舒服，也好深的，因此彩加他就同了八幡他講了一句講話，就感覺到十分之好開心的，就是“可以令到了你永遠開心的話，我可以同了你做的，真的好開心的，之後八幡他就同了彩加他吻咬了耳尖，因此八幡他就把了彩加他舔吻完了全身，他們就感覺到十分之好開心的，之後八幡他就把了彩加他的身體放在床上，輕輕地用了手撫摸的，之後每一個部分也撫摸着，之後彩加他的乳頭也被八幡他好好地撫摸捏扯揉的，又用了舌頭含吸舔咬了一下彩加他的乳頭的，就令到了彩加他也不停叫，之後彩加他的身體不停輕顫之外，彩加他的小穴就開始被八幡他吸舔咬了，之後彩加他就快地濕潤並高潮射了的，他們就好開心地過了一個好美的晚上的。


End file.
